


Test Complete

by Imasuky



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Corruption, Drugged Sex, F/F, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Improvised Sex Toys, Lesbian Bestiality, Lesbian Sex, Madness, Masturbation, Mind Control, Multiple Orgasms, Needles, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuky/pseuds/Imasuky
Summary: Lusamine has a theory about what UB-01 can offer to humanity, and goes about testing her hypothesis.
Relationships: Lusamine (Pokemon)/Utsuroido | Nihilego, Lusamine/Utsuroido | Nihilego, Utsuroido | Nihilego/Wicke (Pokemon)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Test Complete

Lusamine stood in front of the containment cell that held UB-01 Symbiont.

“Beautiful,” she whispered, putting her hand on the glass. Lusamine was delighted a moment later to see the Ultra Beast lift a tentacle, and likewise place it against the glass, mimicking her. She wondered what was going on within the magnificent creature's mind. Did it find her beautiful, in turn? Was it reaching out in affection, as she was? A gesture of friendship? Simple curiosity? Was it only mindlessly copying what it saw? Did UB-01 even have a mind, in the sense that the people on this side of reality understood it, to have anything going on within?

One thing, at least, was certain:

“You are the most amazing thing I have ever seen,” she told the creature, smiling glowingly and madly as she looked at the readings they had taken on it.

It was very impressive in several ways, most notably the effects of its poison that they had sampled. It was a mild neurotoxin, one that could elevate mood and suppress inhibitions. From the initial test, there would be no long-term harm from its exposure...or at least, that’s how the blonde woman interpreted it.

“The best way to find out how strong this is...is to test it myself,” she mused. “After all, Kuki is always putting his body on the line. Why shouldn't I follow suit?”

She opened the airlock and began to disrobe, wanted to fully experience what UB-01 could actually do to her with no barriers. Setting her clothes in a neat pile, Lusamine entered.

“Alright, you gorgeous creature...I am yours to do with as you please,” she offered, spreading her arms and baring her body. Despite Lusamine's age, her body was taut and smooth as a woman at least twenty years younger than her. With pert round breasts with pink nipples, a slender belly with a faint bit of muscle, wide hips, and a pussy smoothly shaven, Lusamine knew from experience that any woman or Pokemon on this side of the dimensional breach would have done anything for such an opportunity as this.

It seemed that Lusamine's perfection of form had its appeal to the other side of reality, too, as UB-01 made a high, trilling noise, and floated toward her. It circled a few times, tentacles poking and prodding at her carefully. Each time it did, there was a prickling sensation, and warmth that started to spread through her body wherever it brushed her.

Lusamine let a soft moan slip from her lips, enjoying the sensations. Already this was a thrill unlike anything she had ever felt; her nipples were stiffening and her pussy grew wetter. To finally have offered herself to this magnificent creature, to have it respond, to feel the tickling, warm, encouraging sting of its touch...!

UB-01 floated up above her head, and Lusamine's breath caught in ecstatic wonder as it slowly lowered down around her. With such excitement that she could have danced in glee, Lusamine felt it gently push down, her head, neck, shoulders, then entire upper body being gradually engulfed within it. She was engulfed by the thick fluid within UB-01, and yet there was not a moment of panic as she inhaled and found, as the fluid filled her nose and lungs, that she could breathe from it as easily as from air itself. Better, even; the thick, viscous liquid within Nihilego's body had a delightful, sickly sweet scent, and Lusamine found herself dizzy from it. Dizzy with delight, no doubt.

“Oh-ho, so you have a few more tricks up your sleeve than we thought, do you, my precious girl?” she asked adoringly, deciding in the moment that surely so lovely and loving a creature must be surely be a woman like her. Or a daughter. A perfect, obedient, unconditionally loving and embracing daughter, who--

UB-01 responded with a noise that sounded almost like laughter. Not UB-01, Lusamine realized; such a striking and entrancing beauty was more than a subject. What had Wicke called her? Nihilego? A beautiful name for her, yes...

Suddenly the dome tightened around her neck, making a nearly airtight seal, and the tentacles wrapped around her arms and legs, holding Lusamine in place. Totally immobilized, the human woman saw new, thinner tentacles began to sprout, curling and creeping, from inside the bubble. They wiggled toward her, and the sickly sweet scent in her nose and throat and lungs grew stronger.

Any fear that a normal person would have felt would, without a doubt, have been drowned by the chemical assault. Lusamine had already been grinning broadly, since the moment Nihilego had entrapped her. She inhaled deeply, voluntarily, not to lessen her fear, but to calm her joyous anticipation.

The tentacles in the dome extended, brushed against Lusamine's ears, and there was again that oddly pleasurable tingling. They slid carefully into her ear canal - at first they were too thick, and Lusamine was worried that she might have to scold the lovely creature for causing discomfort, but they began to thin and narrow, more and more, and resume their intrusion.

It almost felt like someone sticking a finger into her ear at first, making Lusamine give a little shudder, but as they went deeper, they thinned even further, and soon she couldn’t feel the tiny tentacles at all.

Until all at once Lusamine felt something that shouldn’t be possible.

She actually felt something touch her _brain_. The brain didn't have any sensory nerves, and yet she _felt_ it all the same: tiny fingerling tentacles, brushing against the surface of her mind, spreading out, slipping in between the folds, lacing themselves into the neurons. Lusamine could feel every moment somehow, sensations where her body couldn't possibly feel them, sensations of a kind her nervous system couldn't possibly process...

They began to release the toxins.

Lusamine felt a rush of bliss so intense that her knees nearly gave out, though Nihilego, sweet and caring girl that she was, held Lusamine up. As the venom pumped directly into her nervous system, Lusamine moaned wantonly, her eyes rolling back in her head as she had an orgasm that raced from her pussy and her mind both and in every nerve within her body..

Wild thoughts flooded her mind, ideas that she would have never admitted before. Even though Lusamine had long been a strange and twisted woman to most, this was an unleashing of something that even she would have denied before.

And it was not just ideas, but knowledge, too, that began to flow into her mind. Images of a landscape, alien and beautiful, a true paradise! She needed to go there, she had to find a way to bring this bliss to _everyone_ , the entire world needed to experience this...!

Her focus was soon drawn away from her dreams and ambitions to her breasts, as tentacles coiled around them, every inch bringing with it the delectable stinging all around her breasts.

Then the ends of the tentacles did something that she hadn’t anticipated: they narrowed into long, thin needles. Faster than a blink, they stabbed into Lusamine's nipples, and began to visibly pump venom into her breasts. The pinch of the needle was less pain than it was a striking embellishment upon the sensation of her tits becoming hot and heavy.

Her breathing hitched as she took in more and more of the fragrance, feeling her head swimming in hazed ecstasy and the hot, ponderous weight of what Nihilego was gently pumping into her tits spreading through her. Lusamine was so lost in pleasure that everything turned to a white fog...

-~~( ` `)~~-  
S S

By the time her senses returned, Lusamine was lying on the floor, body weak, head clouded and heavy in an unpleasant way. Her pussy and nipples were wet, as was the ground around her, and she realized that they were slightly leaking a thin liquid...presumably the wondrous, pleasurable fluid that Nihilego had injected into her.

Speaking of her precious girl, Lusamine saw that the Ultra Beast was floating in the corner, looking disinterested as she just swayed in place, as if dancing a little to relieve boredom.

Struggling to stand, Lusamine smiled. "That was wonderful," she stated, her words slurring a little. Her tongue and lips felt heavy; it was almost like she was still held helpless within Nihilego's care. "But I wonder just what would happen to someone if they had too much...”

She fell to the floor, too weak still. Just resting there for a moment, gazing dully and with adoration at the beautiful creature as it gently swayed, Lusamine plotted how to test this further. Once she had enough strength to stand, and her head and eyes felt less heavy and hazy, she exited and set to work.

Using the samples of the venom she possessed, Lusamine was able to synthesize more. She would need far more for her purposes than what Nihilego would be able to provide quickly, and she didn't want to overtax the darling. Of course, Lusamine aerosolized the venom; she would need it to be airborne for maximum effectiveness.

Gathering several sizable canisters into her arms, Lusamine went to the central system of her Aether Paradise. Always having insisted on practical knowledge of the machinery that kept her facility running - Lusamine preferred, in all things, the option of direct and hands-on control of her belongings - she easily loaded the venom into the ventilation system. She then left the room, and locked it with her own Director key code. Anyone who wished access would now have to come to her.

-~~( ` `)~~-  
S S

Lusamine spent the next few days synthesizing more of Nihilego's venom, entering the central system chamber to attach fresh canisters of the substance to the ventilation system, and observing the faculty, sometimes in person, mostly from her own chambers via cameras. Her personal quarters were connected to a part of the ventilation that she had not connected any of the venom to (although she had been sorely tempted), so Lusamine was generally able to observe with a clear, objective eye, as any good researcher should. She couldn't pretend, though, that there weren't times when she practically shook with the desire to run out into the halls, stick her head by an air vent, and just breathe in as deeply as she could. Even stronger was her desire to rush into the "arms" of the beautiful creature from which this substance had come. And although Lusamine stayed strong against her impulses, what she watched in her staff made these wants all the stronger.

It wasn’t long before the effects were showing in all the employees and Pokemon. Lusamine witnessed constant evidence of increased libido, aggression, hunger...everyone was giving into their urges, more and more. There were increased instances of arguments between staff, and territoriality between the Pokemon. The food intake of the Pokemon had raised noticeably, as well as an increased interest in meal times, and the lunches that the employees ate on break grew. For that matter, many of Lusamine's subordinates were carrying small, snacking items such as energy bars around with them and sneaking bites during their duties.

By far the sexual desire was the most noticeable increase. During the first day of observation, Lusamine recorded a substantial increase in the amount of flirting between her staff, and even a single spontaneous sexual encounter between a couple of researchers when they ran into each other in the women's restroom. Likewise, mating-related behaviors seemed to be on the rise among the Pokemon. Things progressed steadily from there, and by the eleventh day, there was barely a time of the day at which someone in her employ was not in a secluded spot masturbating, or involved in an illicit encounter with another. Coworkers found excuses to be in close contact with each other as they worked, and personal conversations became more and more freely sexual. Dress code violations were rampant and universally overlooked; Lusamine estimated that the Aether Foundation was no more than two days away from a quarter of her staff showing up to work in their underwear, or less. Most of the Pokemon by now were in a heat or rut. And the employees' interactions with them...

Well, that was a particularly interesting, and enjoyable, part of Lusamine's observation. Prior to this experiment, Lusamine was, to the best of her knowledge, the only member of the Aether Foundation that regularly indulged in sexual gratification with Pokemon. Certainly she was the only one who did so with the Pokemon associated with the Foundation itself. By now, however, she had documented no less than eleven separate illicit liaisons between her employees and Pokemon. The two researchers who had been the first to give in to their libido during Day 1 had accounted for four of these encounters alone, interestingly, each time with the same female Houndoom. They seemed to have fully embraced a sexual, and possibly even romantic, dom/sub relationship with the Pokemon. Lusamine found it very interesting that the first women to be substantially affected by Nihilego's toxins were also the ones most strongly immersing themselves in such relationships with a Pokemon; it was an exciting thought that they might simply be front-runners and that the rest of the staff would follow suit.

All of her staff was still performing their duties with little change to their performance on that front thus far, so there was little outward change to question, and the process was going slowly enough that none had seemed to do enough personal reflection upon their changes to be suspicious of it. Lusamine also estimated that Nihilego's agent itself might have an effect of inhibiting certain elements of fear, or at least self-perception, within those affected.

At any rate, she had enjoyed her observation period greatly, but Lusamine felt that it was now time to advance her studies. It was time to see the effects of direct contact.

Wicke would be the best subject, Lusamine decided. She was more personally familiar with Wicke than with most employees, and thus could gauge the results from a more knowledgeable perspective. Additionally, Wicke's reaction thus far had been an ideal middle ground: the most obvious result of Nihilego's effect on her these past two weeks had been a heightened libido, like most of the female staff of the Foundation, which was the reaction that Lusamine had the most interest in. But she'd been somewhere in the middle of those results: enough to be noticeably flushed and distracted for most of the day, not enough to have lost her overall professional composure, as Wicke had not had sex with any other employee or Pokemon thus far, and had not, as far as Lusamine had been able to see, masturbated, either. But she'd caught her hands wandering during alone moments more than a few times. Yes, Wicke was at a nice median spot, and so she would have the pleasure of being the subject of this next phase.

That night, Lusamine put her plan into action.

Returning to the environmental control area once more, she began to lock down the Paradise at key points. She essentially trapped Wicke without the woman having any clue, isolating her. Once she had her target sealed in, Lusamine began by releasing a much more concentrated version of the toxin that she'd whipped up during some of her free time in the past week.

Watching Wicke through the screen, Lusamine smiled as she saw the plump woman in her quarters, sitting on her bed reading. It was how she spent most of her free time, Lusamine had discovered.

Soon enough Wicke began to fidget, her face flushing red. Consistent to previous results, the higher level of exposure was resulting in an increased libido, it seemed.

As Wicke breathed in more and more, she began to grow aroused beyond control, until finally, after a few more minutes, she stood and hurriedly stripped, her large breasts hanging freely as she tossed her bra across the room. Her panties followed only seconds later.

This time there was no catching herself as there had been during the other recent incidents. She was fully conscious of herself and she cared only for her need, now. Wicke laid down and wasted no time in digging her fingers into her sopping cunt, as she pushed one tit up to her lips, to suckle at herself.

Lusamine smiled happily. To see that the venom was working so well, what a thrill! She licked her lips, both in satisfaction and a bit of her own arousal. The latter, however, was not from the sight before her, but the knowledge of what came next.

She turned her eyes from Wicke to the cell holding Nihilego.

With a press of a button, the sweet girl was released.

Drifting out of the cell, Nihilego wandered a bit, exploring now that she was free. There was no sense of urgency, no dash for an exit, and Lusamine's heart swelled as her cunt further moistened. Nihilego understood; she was kept as no prisoner, but Lusamine's cherished.

Carefully using some flickers of light, and closing doors behind the Ultra Beast as she went, Lusamine was able to guide Nihilego along through the halls, and toward Wicke’s room.

Wicke was so drowned in her self-induced pleasure that the woman was unaware as the door slid open and Nihilego silently floated in. She became aware as the creature suddenly grabbed her by the wrist, and yanked her into the air.

Turning up the volume, Lusamine smiled as she heard Wicke scream in shock and horror, before she was silenced as the bubble slipped over her head and tightened.

Wicke’s face went from a look of fear, to one of drunken pleasure, to slack bliss in seconds. Her eyes were glassy and empty as small tentacles slid into her ears. She spasmed a bit, twitching as her hands clenched and her toes curled, a human body's tiny and only ways of expressing the melting of its mind with hazy, drifting delight that Nihilego could give.

Lusamine's breath hitched in wonder, her eyes wide and shining in awe at the sight before her. Incredible...her mind spun, drunk on beauty beyond compare. Was this marvelous sight truly what it looked like to be within Nihilego's loving embrace? What _she_ had looked like...!?

Lusamine's hand dove, smoothly elegant and yet as fast as she could between her legs, and began to rub her damp slit, her clit ready and sensitive. She was not seeing Wicke in the grasp of the Ultra Beast, she was seeing herself. She was recalling the pleasure it had given her. The fulfillment, the _love_...oh, the joy of putting this sublime image to the sensation and experience...!

In Wicke’s room, Nihilego began to pump her brain full of the heavenly toxins. In her already heavily-dosed state, this was proving to be too much. Her mind was burning out; logic, reason, worry, all dissolving away, all replaced by one thing:

Desire.

Desire for pleasure.

Overwhelming lust that superseded all else!

Wicke would from now on only crave sex, crave the sweet thoughtless bliss of Nihilego’s venom. There was not a return to be made from such a dose, and Lusamine panted and plunged her finger into her pussy at the knowledge of the gift she had given her loyal subordinate and friend. The gift she would give to others. The gift she had already taken her own steps toward treating herself with.

And it was not over. Nihilego was going to give Wicke even more.

Raising her tentacles, she once again made the needles, and as she had with Lusamine, stabbed them into Wicke’s nipples, injecting even more into her.

Lusamine let out a lusty moan of delighted surprised as she witnessed a new behavior: as Nihilego began to inject Wicke with her venom through Wicke's nipples, the Ultra Beast formed another small needle on a third tentacle, and pierced into Wicke's clit. The orgasmic scream that Wicke gave as she came instantly sent shivers down Lusamine's spine that seemed to end as throbs in her own clit, and she squealed in erotic glee as she watched Wicke throwing her head back as her body went rigid in helpless, hapless climax.

Lusamine savagely pinched her own clit, as hard as she could, trying to simulate that pain for herself, dizzyingly envious of the sensation that Nihilego had just gifted Wicke. Though she did enjoy it enough to push herself over the edge, the lack of venom-drugged happiness coursing through her made it a poor substitute.

Nihilego’s tentacles coiled around Wicke’s legs, spreading them wide as one moved up toward her pussy. The tip did not form a needle this time, but it did change its texture, becoming ridged and bumpy. In one quick, fluid motion of graceful coiling intrusion, Nihilego entered Wicke, and began to push her tentacle deep within the woman. The appendage seemed to thicken for a moment, a contraction, and then it narrowed as it pumped hard and quickly into Wicke's cunt, and began to repeat the process rapidly. The woman moaned in a mix of pain and pleasure.

It was a sensation that Lusamine longed hungrily to feel for herself again. She looked urgently around the room for anything that could fill the emptiness in her cunt. Settling for a flashlight, she jammed it into herself, bending over as she watched Nihilego set another tentacle to the task of exploring Wicke’s ass. Lusamine reached back and carefully began to finger her ass, as well.

Wicke screamed as she crashed into an overpowering climax once more and nearly went limp as Nihilego cradled her. Her belly swelled a little before Lusamine's entranced eyes, and the blonde shuddered and came as she wondered whether the new rotundity resulted from the tentacles having pushed their way that far into Wicke, or whether she had become just that overfilled with Nihilego's exquisite toxin. Either way, Lusamine howled orgasmically at the sight.

It went on for almost three hours like this. Nihilego fucked Wicke past the furthest frontiers of her mortal mind, venom saturating and enhancing every fiber of her being until Wicke's sopping cunt dripped and squirted orgasmic venom rather than any juices her own body had created, and Lusamine testing the limits of her own body with fingers and whatever makeshift tools she could come up with all the while

Finally, Nihilego carried Wicke to her bed, and dropped her wetly back onto it. The woman lay in an intoxicating cocktail of sweat, sex, and venom, conscious physically but completely insensate to the world, her mind broken and its pieces swept away in a tidal wave of toxin.

With that, the Ultra Beast drifted away, innocent and sweetly simple, examining objects in the room that caught its interest with a casual curiosity, as though little had occurred in the last few hours that was out of the ordinary. Lusamine, for her part, sat back, breathing heavily and feeling awash in love and admiration for her new, perfect daughter. She still fingered herself, but slowly now, gently teasing. Her last climax would come, but there was no urgency for it, no marathon to keep up with, now. And a quiet moment was what she needed, to begin planning what the next part of her new vision and goals would entail...

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commissioned story. If you're interested in commissioning me to write for you, please message me here, or leave a comment below with your contact information, and we can discuss my rates. I'm willing to write about a pretty wide variety of kinks...as long as it's F/F.


End file.
